User talk:Aminsino
Welcome Do not remove info or vandalize pages. You will be banned if you continue to violate policy. Leo68 (talk) 03:44, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit error: You added a "trivia" Category instead of a Section I could tell it was an error, that's why it was just undone without fuss. When an edit you make is changed, it doesn't automatically mean we think you are deliberately trying to do anything wrong. We are normally capable of telling the difference and if we thought you were doing wrong, you would have had a new warning about it. smurfy (coms) 06:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Sky is Blue Your trivia edits fall under the category known as sky is blue. It means that they are obvious edits that don't need to be noted. Leo68 (talk) 04:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry It looked like you had voted on your own request. I apologize, I will lift the block. Leo68 (talk) 03:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, please sign votes with the four tidles (~). Leo68 (talk) 04:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Police Dispatcher Page already exists under an old name. I'll create the Dispatcher page and redirect it to the existing page. smurfy (coms) 04:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trivia Not as such, as it is not an "obvious" fact that everyone would know. But it was related to the vehicle's armoured design so I moved it there, alongside the piece about the first-person view. Nothing major. SJWalker (talk) 00:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem. SJWalker (talk) 00:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Contributions page What do you mean "scored"? Your page just lists your edits (not including any pages that have been deleted by administrators). There is no "score". It's just your edit history. Your can keep a tally on your user page by adding the template: smurfy (coms) 02:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) . Ahhh, OK, you mean the red and green numbers in the middle here: *16:42, 25 March 2015 (diff | hist) . . (+346)‎ . . User talk:Smurfynz ‎ *14:42, 22 March 2015 (diff | hist) . . (-1,065)‎ . . User talk:Aminsino They are indicators of the size (in bytes) of the page, to show whether you have added net content or reduced the net content of the page‎. smurfy (coms) 02:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity There is no compulsion to edit, so technically there is no such thing as an "inactive" editor. We have some policies around staff roles requiring them to be active or they can be relieved of their "active staff" status after 3 months (or sooner by community agreement), as has happened recently to initiate quite a substantial turnover of staff at all levels. smurfy (coms) 03:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : Yes. See the recent demotions here. smurfy (coms) 03:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hello. I saw your message on smurfynz Talk page. They are just userboxes. You can add them yourself. Tell me which one you want and I will make it for you. Also always sign your posts with signature button or 4 (~)s. Hunter(Talk/ ) 01:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC)